


Look at me!

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Mark, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sir Kink, dom mark lee, dont like dont read, its 3am in the morning, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, pls ignore me, sub donghyuck, sub haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Mark has a Kink and Haechan use it for his own goodOrRules are Rules!





	Look at me!

“Don’t you dare look away! Look into my eyes!” Mark slowly enters Hyuck. His back arched and he wanted to throw his head back to shove his ass more down, but marks hand was strong at his chin/cheeks.

“M-mark!” He was completely inside of him and it made hyuck go crazy.

“Baby you take me in so well” Mark was caring the youngers chest.

“I’m gonna start moving now. Okey?” Hyuck just nodded his head eager.

Mark made small moves that makes the other one already grab the bed sheets hard.

“P-please for the love of god, go faster. Stop teasing.” Haechan trusted his own ass down onto the lovers member.

“Eager aren’t we?” He made one harsh trust and haechan whines.

“Agai, do it again.”

“Beg baby, convince me. Go on” hyuck wanted to cry, this is torture! But he wants it so bad,

“Please Mark, please, please, please.”

“What was that? My name isn’t Mark here, isn’t it?” Fuck this slow tempo is killing him. More, he needed more.

“Sir please fuck me” his cheeks were turning red, just two weeks ago he found out about Marks kink to be called sir. It slipped hyuck out before he came for the third time that night, Mark pushed his body down the mattress, and it made him feel so good. Just like a good sub he is for him. It slipped out and Mark changed completely, he chocked him and trusted in a pace that he didn’t knew existed. That was the moment he knew he cracked his lover with just one word.

“Say it again” Mark gave butterfly kisses on the tanned neck.

“Sir please do something, anything”

“Really anything baby?”

“Yes, oh god, yes sir”

The butterfly kisses stops and instead of lips made a hand his way up to is throat. He knew what was coming, and he couldn’t wait.

Mark speeds up it had no power behind it, just a faster pace. And mark knows how hyuck likes it, but he is gonna tease him a little bit.

“For fuck sake.. ahh. S-sir please! Do- do it right. I can’t, this is mean!” Hyuck was like a whiny baby in bed when he doesn’t become what he wants.

“Just a little bit more baby” what a little bit more of killing me? Thought Hyuck.

“No sir please, now, do it nowww” he began to cry at the end. He was so desperate, it is frustrating.

“Okey, But don’t cry later and say i was too rough.”

Haechan shakes his head

“No, no i won’t sir” he still was a whiny crying mess.

He gave hyuck a kiss on the lips before he completely changes.

He grabbed the legs of Haechan and pushed them back so his knees where touching his shoulder. He pulled his dick out that only his tip was inside of the younger one.

“Better watching me destroy you baby” he said before slamming his dick inside the tight hole.

“AHH-“ Hyucks head falls back and he moans every time mark slams back inside of him.

“I told you to watch me!” Marks hand grabbed hyucks hair and pulled his head for so he was watching directly into his eyes.

“Yeh-HAAA-, yes s-sirrr” he starte to whine again.

Mark pound into him with small powerful trusts.

“Baby, you alright?” He still worries about him, cause he can’t tell if he was whining out of pain or not.

“THERE!” Haechan screamed.

His legs went around Marks waist, so he could arch his back and lean his head back. His arms went up and grabbed the pillows of the bed.

“SIR! Pleh-please dohnt stohhhp” he could barely bring a sentence out.

“You like it when i do that, every time.” He grabbed Haechan hips and pushed him down.

“Yes soohh much sir.” His legs started to shake and his moans became to screams.

“Don’t you dare come like this!” Mark grabbed his face and made hyuck look at him.

“Look at me when i make you come. And don’t you dare to close your eyes!” The strong, harsh trusts didn’t stop and Hyuck was reeaallyy close.

“Sihhhrrr, pl-pleahhhse lllet me cum!” His voice was shaking just like his legs. Mark love that sight, the love of his life is screaming and shaking out of pleasure from him.

“You can cum but you need to hold it in as long as you can.” He watched Haechan hands clinch onto the pillows and biting his lips, sometime hyuck hates it how loud he is in bed, he doesn’t want the whole neighborhood to know that his boyfriend is fucking him right now. It’s embarrassing.

“You look so hot right now baby”

He couldn’t hold it back anymore and came all over his stomach and chest. Mark was with his face above hyuck ones, he watched him, if he follows the rules.

“So tight baby” Mark groans out and still trusted hard into the other. Hyuck was too sensitive right now, and Marks dick isn’t helping at all to follow his rules.

“C-c-cant” hyuck told mark quietly, he heard it and watched Haechan eyes roll back into his head. The good overstimulation point, but rules are rules.

“Baby, look at me!” Haechan just screamed and moved his ass around to escape out of marks grip, his member was always hitting his prostate.

“C-c-cahhhnt” he gave shakily from himself. Marks hand made his way to hyucks throat and putts pressure on it. Cutted screams, and big eyes were now everything he saw and heard.

“I’m gonna filling you up so well. Just a little bit more.” Mark trusts got sloppier and he gave moans from himself what Haechan just turned on more. He came for the second time and was digging his nails into Marks arms. His hole got filled and the grip on his neck went away, Mark riding out his orgasm and hide the head in Hyucks neck.

“You did so well baby” butterfly kisses on the neck

“I’m so proud of you” sucked on hyucks favorite spot and left a mark.

“Thank you sir” he hugged Mark that was still inside of him.

“Let me grab a towel” he started to slide out and saw how his cum was already tripping out.

“God i wish i could take a photo of that”

“Oh hell naw, what if the manager sees!”

“I was just kidding, even tho i really want that pic, i know it’s wrong.” He stood up and grabbed a towel out of his closet.

“Let me just...” he entered one finger into hyuck to spill all his cum out.

“God, stop playing around ant do you job” haechan body was twitching when i brushed that one spot.

“Trying but my cum is everywhere baby” i pulled my one finger out and entered again but this time with two fingers.

“MARK!” He tried to hold my wrist but i hold his hands away.

“This i-isn’t cleahhning anymoreeee” his legs were shaking and his body was twitching. A sight of god, he loved it.

“Wait i forgot that one spot” his fingers curled up and hyuck were screaming again.

“S-st-staahppp. Oh—-OH MY GOD” hyuck came for the third time an nearly passed out. Mark cleaned his fingers and Haechanstummy.

“This is my good baby boy, i love you so much” mark laid down beside his lover and kisses his whole face. Haechan had still some breath problems.

“I fucking hate you.” His whole body was shaking he is so sensitive.

“I love you too, sunshine”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks


End file.
